


Паразиты

by altennie



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: После сражения с джедаями на Тайтоне Дарт Бейн умирает, его ученица пытается сделать, что может.





	Паразиты

«Добравшись до Бейна, Занна была в полной уверенности, что учитель мертв. Молнии обратили в прах его одежду, расплавили перчатки и сапоги. Плоть на лице и руках сита обуглилась, обгорела и покрылась волдырями, из которых сочился склизкий оранжевый гной. Несколько паразитов на груди и животе погибли, их коричневые раковины почернели и растрескались под воздействием электрического разряда. Из-под скорлупок ползли едва заметные струйки черного дыма, неся с собой такую тошнотворную вонь, что у Занны скрутило желудок. 

Но грудь Бейна едва заметно, но все же вздымалась; дыхание было слабым, почти неразличимым. Похоже, учитель лишился сознания от шока нестерпимой боли. Занна подождала, надеясь, что опаленные ткани начнут процесс регенерации, но раны Бейна не могли исцелить даже способности орбалисков, и результата не последовало...» 

Дрю Карпишин, «Дарт Бэйн — Правило двух».

 

Единственный оставшийся в живых джедай полз к откатившемуся световому мечу. Мало ему потери одной руки. Глупый урод, мог бы признать поражение и покорно сдохнуть, следуя своему кодексу. Если бы презрение могло убивать, Занне не пришлось бы даже применять свой световой меч. 

Рядом тело Бейна источало горелую вонь, и только ощущения в Силе говорили Занне, что ее учитель жив — еле жив. Это открывало новые возможности. 

Не раздумывая, Занна воздела меч над головой и нанесла удар, отсекая джедаю и вторую руку. 

Джедай издал короткий вскрик — слишком короткий и всего один. Лезвие светового меча прижгло рану, остановив кровь, а вонь от Бейна перебила запах горелой кости. Занна жадно всосала в себя отголосок чужого страдания — недостаточно, но все равно полезно. Что он там сделал с собой, блокировал боль? Вот уж точно, глупый урод. Но пусть поживет еще немного. От этих ран он не умрет. Пока что. 

А вот Бейн умирал. 

В Силе орбалиски тоже ощущались чуть живыми — они даже копошиться на полутрупе не могли, слишком приросли к нему. Впрочем, самые молодые, результат недавнего размножения, слабо шевелились. 

Все замыслы и планы, которые строила Занна, все ее манипуляции и подготовка — все пошло не так, и в пять минут все переменилось. 

«Я могу убить его сейчас. Орбалиски не справятся с регенерацией — уже не справляются. Останется только найти ученика для себя...» 

Грудь Бейна еле заметно поднималась — дышит, живет, но, должно быть, не мог прийти в сознание от шока и нестерпимой боли. Да, и токсины, которые щедро выдали в кровь умирающие орбалиски. Токсины его тоже убивают, только медленнее. Сколько там говорилось, в документах, пара дней? Дать ему, что ли, эту пару дней? 

«Он столько еще должен мне рассказать!» 

Не только рассказать — Занна металась по помещению, как в лихорадке, — пока она выполняла его поручения, пока училась контролировать Силу, он протянул невидимые нити власти через Галактику, создал сеть информаторов, привел в движение какие-то планы, познал какие-то тайны (которые он ей не раскрыл, конечно). Это можно воспроизвести и самой, но время, время! 

Время. Ей нужно время. Бейна она убьет потом. 

Она посмотрела на джедая — тот не шевелился и не сводил с нее глаз, наблюдая пристально, словно что-то задумал. Неважно. Что бы он ни задумал — он успеет послужить ее целям. Или он пытается воздействовать на ее разум, глупец? Темная Сторона пела в ней, заглушая все сторонние воздействия. 

Занна усмехнулась — похоже, ее руки мудрее головы. Она еще не осознала решение, а тело уже сделало выбор, лишив джедая не жизни, но руки, и сделав его беззащитным тут, среди останков его товарищей, луж их крови, отрубленных частей тел. Он тоже еще поживет. Орбалиски покойниками не интересуются. 

Занна села, скрестив ноги, возле Бейна. Даровит зашевелился поблизости в своем укрытии, собираясь выйти. 

— Собери мечи и выметайся отсюда, на корабль, — грубо приказала ему Занна, — готовь бакта-насос. Быстро! 

Следовало отобрать у Даровита инфокарту и голокрон, но Занна опасалась, что отвлечется и потеряет концентрацию. Ничего — их старая связь и дурацкие идеи Даровита дают ей достаточно власти над ним. Отберет потом. К тому же, если ей сейчас повезет, инфокарта не понадобится. 

Она сосредоточилась на теле Бейна и орбалисках. Главным образом на орбалисках. 

Десят лет она училась контролировать силу — а еще она училась обманывать и манипулировать. Орбалиски ничем не хуже всех прочих существ Галактики — их можно обмануть. Если приложить усилие. И Силу. 

Она направила потоки темной энергии сквозь тело Бейна, уделив часть и себе — ей требовалась защита. Для орбалисков ее тут вообще нет. Для орбалисков тут должны остаться только дохлый Бейн и еще живой джедай. 

Ах да, несмотря на все свои ожоги, язвы и волдыри, несмотря на сочащийся склизкий оранжевый гной, Бейн еще жив. Но можно заставить орбалисков утратить это ощущение. 

Голодное детство в зоне военных действий тоже может быть полезным. Оно дает знание, которого не получить в библиотеках. Например, что вши оставляют покойника по мере остывания его тела. 

Только бы не приперся Даровит. 

***

 

Умение, которое Бейн не преподал ей в жизни, она обретала у его умирающего тела. Жонглировать потоками Силы, управляя одновременно несколькими процессами (защищать и скрывать себя, влиять на тело Бейна и удерживать джедая, чтобы тот не выкинул какой-нибудь трюк) оказалось вполне возможно — более того, никогда она до сих пор не чувствовала себя такой ловкой и могущественной, такой наполненной мощью Темной Стороны. Занна, повелительница жизни и смерти. Занна, победительница естественного хода вещей. 

В состоянии, близком к экстатическому, Занна боялась только, что произойдет что-то внезапное — например, вернется Даровит с какой-нибудь дурацкой идеей насчет помощи — и нарушит ход событий. 

Даровит не помешал ей. Вместо него это сделал джедай. 

Раненый, беспомощный, удерживаемый в неподвижности, он мог только смотреть, как один за другим отделяются от Бейна орбалиски и ползут к новому носителю — к нему самому. На это и был весь расчет — что живое тело они предпочтут мертвому. И выберут понятную и беззащитную жертву, вместо поиска по территории, потому что они сами еле живы после бури молний в силовой сфере (Занна не знала, проклинать ей джедая-иторианина, или благодарить за его убийственную атаку). 

Занна даже готовилась к выплеску энергии Темной стороны, который неминуемо произойдет, когда орбалиски достигнут джедая. Но еще до того, как первый орбалиск отполз от Бейна на расстояние двух длин своего панциря (Занна облегчала ему путь как могла), джедай издал хриплый резкий плачущий звук, и еще один, и еще. 

Он не шевелился, словно не хотел расходовать силы, только сипел и скрипел пересохшим горлом — наконец Занна поняла, что джедай так смеется. 

Что могло его насмешить? Что-то сейчас вмешается в процесс, принесет ему спасение? Он видит что-то, скрытое от Занны? Но она контролирует все помещение, она переполнена энергией... И все-таки джедай смеялся. 

— Паразиты, — наконец выговорил он, — нас победили паразиты. 

Занна выделила пару крох внимания, чтобы удостоить его ответом — в конце концов, будет неплохо, если его страх подкрепится: 

— Скоро ты с ними близко познакомишься, так что береги силы. Учитель Бейн говорил, что с болью от орбалисков не сравнится никакая другая боль. 

Джедай слабо шевельнул головой, словно пытаясь что-то отрицать. 

— Да не эти. Ты с твоим учителем и есть паразиты. 

Гнев разошелся в Занне черной вспышкой. Этот червяк еще и разговаривает! 

Надо было вырвать ему язык. Но ей было бы полезно слушать его крики и мольбы — вот только он не собирался ни кричать, ни умолять. Джедай продолжил: 

— У вас получится совсем не то. Вы будете очень стараться, но в итоге... Вы будете скрываться в тенях, присасываться к Республике, отравлять ее и перерождать — и все равно будете побеждены. 

Из всех джедаев, злобно подумала Занна, ей достался ебаный пророк. 

— Я не пророк, — джедай словно ответил на ее невысказанную мысль. — Просто что-то промелькнуло вдруг передо мной, краткий образ... теперь я не могу это забыть. И знаю, что это правда. Вы будете долго тянуть свою безумную нить, и все зря. 

Очередной орбалиск на теле Бейна дрогнул в противоестественной попытке отделиться от носителя. Занна резко и раздраженно отмахнулась от джедая: 

— Что ты можешь знать! 

— Мне достаточно и того, что я уже знаю. Я Джоан Отон, ученик лорда-джедая Хота, истребителя ситхов. И я говорю тебе — в конце пути вас ждет поражение. 

Занна взвилась, как от укуса пестрогребенной ящерицы — не столько из-за слов джедая, сколько из-за его тона — он говорил так убежденно. Уверенно. Словно сам создавал то будущее, о котором говорил. 

Проклятие! 

Это не пророчество — это проклятие. 

Занна активировала меч и ударила его клинком в горло, чтобы он не успел сказать ничего нового. 

Чтобы замолчал. 

Навсегда. 

И стоя над его телом — горелая плоть, горелая кость, хрящи белеют в раскрытой ране — Занна почувствовала, что проклятие, похоже, начало сбываться прямо сейчас, потому что все ее труды, все ее усилия, весь контроль насмарку — орбалиски медленно воздвигались на прежние места, спеша попользоваться остатками жизни в теле Бейна. 

Занна рывком подняла тело учителя в воздух, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не метнуть его резко, а плавно двигать к кораблю. Кажется, все же придется воспользоваться инфокартой с рецептом из джедайского архива... 

Паразиты, сказал этот жалкий идиот. Он сравнил ее с... 

Занна решительно повернулась, оставляя за спиной мертвые тела побежденных джедаев. В конце концов все они будут повержены, умрут и Орден будет уничтожен. А об этой неудачной попытке стоит просто забыть. 

Она с трудом заставила себя не оборачиваться.


End file.
